A small What If
by ShiShiGirly
Summary: What if Justin didn’t like Feena? But Rapp? How would that go..? One shot for a friend! Boyonboy! Don’t like, don’t read! First story Fanfic here :3 R&R please.


_A Small What If._

Game: Grandia

Yaoi: BxB. Don't like? Don't read. It'll save us the trouble.

Summary: What if Justin didn't like Feena? But Rapp? How would that go..? One shot for a friend! Boyonboy! Don't like, don't read! First story Fanfic here~ :3 R&R please.

Author: This is my first fanfic! Please dun eat me! Also. I know NOTHING of Grandia. I just know a little of what my friend told me and got me addicted to its characters~ R&R please~!

----

A yawn left from the tired Cafuian. Eyes idly looking to the sky as he pressed his pinky to his nose. A not exactly pleased with how slow his days have been passing. It was hard. Having parents as stones, and a grumpy ole' goon as a grandparent and Elder of their village wasn't exactly the funnest. The sound of bugs humming in his long ears causing irritated flicks. Eyes darting to the forest.

"Brother! Brother!" A small voice reached the Cafuian's ears. Who would be known as Rapp as he gave a toothy grin. Sounds like something was stirring. "What is it Nicky?" "We caught short ears!" The voice squealed. Making the older smile to himself. It has been awhile since short ears dared to come anywhere near the village as the small group of 'guards' approached with two.. Females?

"Let us go! We did nothing!" One with green hair shrieked. Causing my ears wanting to bleed. As the blue eye, red head just looked confused. Looking at the pint size 'warriors'. Seeming to try hiding a smile. Which caught his attention. Short ears usually don't even bother looking at us like we're living beings.

"Hey. You both. What are your names?" Rapp grinned with his ever toothy grin. The girls looking at him, the green haired one sneered. Almost as if she wanted to spit at him for simply looking at her. "Why should we tell you!" The red head just rolled her eyes and went back to looking at one of the little Cafuian, who was prodding his leg curiously with a stick. "I'm Justin. And that's Feena." "Justin!" The older Cafuian blinked at the red head, she looking towards Rapp. Frowning. "Why are we tied up?" "Why do you have a guy's name?"

Justin, the red head stares at Rapp with a complexed look before shaking his head. "Um.. Cause I'm a guy?" Boosh.. Rapp's eyes widening before his grin got larger. A laugh threatening to leave him as the red head stared nonchalantly at the brunette. Gritting his teeth. "Are you implying I look like a female?!" "No." Rapp purred. Having been able to calm himself down. "I mean. Look at you! It's easy to mistake you for a chick!"

The red head struggled against his bonds. Having a wild glint in his eye. "Say that to my face!" Rapp couldn't help but grin and hop down from his perch. Walking up towards the blues eyes that he found oddly memorizing. Specially full of anger and so much curiosity. "Feminine boy~" SMACK. Justin head butted Rapp. Feena giving out a gasp as the younger Cafuians and Nicky giving a gasp and looking at each other. Grinning.

"That hurt.." Rapp stumbled back. Rubbing his fore head as tiny tears bubbled in his gold/brown eyes. Leering at Justin as the blue eyed boy had his own tiny tears. Keeping a fierce look before the little warriors ran off, saying something about telling the villagers. Nicky in lead. As Rapp went up to Justin. "If it's a fight you want, I'll be fair.." He snorted. Cutting the bonds from the male short ear before drawing his weapon. Jumping back. "Get ready!" "Bu-" "BROTHER!"

Heads turned. Rapp running towards the direction of the scream, Justin close behind to see a cage like monster holding one of the children in from earlier. Justin could see fear for the boy on Rapp's face before drawing his weapons. "We got to kill the monster!" "Wha…?" "Wipe that look off your face, he's in trouble!"

----------------

"Thank you .. For you know.. Helping." Rapp murmured. The boy hugging onto his leg. "I don't know what I would have done if I lost my brother.." Justin gave a small smile. "It was no problem. Why did you tie us up earlier?" "We thought you were the short ears from the Tower!" The boy exclaimed. Feena kneeling down his level. "Short ears? Tower?" Rapp shook his head. "You wouldn't understand.. Unless you saw what they did to cause us to be on such high alert."

They began to walk down a path. Nicky and the other kid's ears giving a rapid twitch before running off towards a different path. Unnerving Feena a little. "Where are you leading us?" "To the old village.." Rapp frowned. Justin watching as the scenery turning a cold grey. Hard and rocky as they entered what looked like giant fruit stones with stone sculptors of villagers. "This…Is the village I was born in.. And mostly raised."

Feena shrieked. Having just poked a sculptor as it began to sway back and forth. Rapp hissing, holding it in place quickly. "Don't touch them! If they fall and break.. That's how they'll come back!" Justin shivered at that thought. Before Rapp's eyes glancing sadly towards to lumps of perfectly polished rocks. "…Rapp." "What?" :Let us help you!" Rapp's eyes widen as Justin looked at him with a serious expression. Causing the gold eye boy to get an emotional smile. His eyes seeming to shine a little. "..Really?" "Yes…"

Justin was tackled to the ground by the Cafuian. Feeling his chest being nuzzled before Rapp straddled the other's hips. A toothy grin presenting itself. "I'll hold it to ye'!" He put out a fist. At first Justin seeming slightly dazed before clicking back into reality. Lightly pounding his fist against the others. "I promise to you and your people!"

----------------

Justin yawned. Stretching a little in his freshly made inn bed. Seeing comfortable as he looked. Smiling to see Rapp had a bed next to his. Rapp wanted to get to know the red head more, so they spent most of the night talking, joking, and teasing each other. The red head smiled at the memories as he stood and stretched. Seeing he forgot to take his clothing off to sleep in only his boxers. Causing him to tug at his clothing and stick his tongue out. Furrowing a brow in distaste. "I feel sweating.." "There's springs nearby.." A familiar voice purred.

"Oh. Hey Rapp." Justin smiled. The brown haired Cafuian giving a yawn, showing off his sharp canines as he did, "So.. Princess. Feeling gross and sticky from sleeping in your clothing?" "I'm not a princess! And yeah.. I am feeling kind of gross." He frowned a little. Rapp grinning before crawling out of the bed. Stretching, showing off his nicely toned chest for his age. "Lets go then. I need one also." Gold eyes glittered as he grabbed the other's wrist. "The screaming wrench will be fine in the inn on her own."

It was morning. The sun creeping up from behind and obstacles in its way as the two boys made it to the warm spring. Rapp quickly stripping himself of his clothing, hopping into the water as Justin recluently shredded himself from his clothing. Pale skin shown from discarded clothing as he moved into the water. Thankful the bubbling hid himself. "..You're like a ghost!" Rapp gasped. Paddling over to him. Softly touching his should as wet hair hung in front of his face. "More like milk.." He gave a grin the made a light blush appear on Justin's cheeks. Causing him to pout.

"I'm not milk…" He murmured. Rapp seeming to lick his lips at this. "Oh..? Are you sure about that.. Strawberries and milk is one of my favorite treats.." This made a pleasing shudder race down Justin's spine. Causing his cheeks to heat up more as the Cafuian pressed their chests together. Licking his canines playfully. "You know.. You look cute when you blush like that.. Matches your hair.." He chuckled. Gently brushing Justin's red hair from his face. Seeing bright blues staring at him. Confused with a bit of playfulness.

Justin shivered. His eyes closing as Rapp came closure. Feeling his breathe on his lips. Causing his breathe to hitch as he felt his first kiss get snatched away by the Cafuian. Arms seeming to capture him around the waist. The kiss rough, playful and curious, but a spark was there causing it to shift and deepening. Turning from playful to passionate kissing make out session. Rapp nibbling Justin's lip as the red head gasped. The Cafuian's tongue plunging into his mouth, making the blue eye boy whimper a moan into the tongue kiss before feeling Rapp's hands playing with his chest. Sending an odd sensation through him.

"W-Wait.." The boy gasped for air. His face flushed as Rapp leaned his forehead against his own. Both their breathing seeming to be labored. "N-Not yet..I.. I want to get to know you more.." Justin gave a soft smile. "I think.. It would be better for both of us to wait for this.. " A lazy pout was visible on the gold eyes boy expression. Slowly giving a little grin. "Fine.. Only if I get kisses in between to hold myself over or I might ravish you in your sleep.." "Good with me.."

-----------

The end? Maybe. I might make one to where they finally get it on. *giggles* Anyways. I made this for a friend of mine~ I hope she likes it D8 I worked hard! I hope you all enjoyed~! R&R please~!


End file.
